


I Want Tomorrow

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is done and over with, but Harry has other plans than his would – be (fan)girl Ginny Weasley. He wants tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ot Transformers. I only own this lil' story. The song used belongs to Enya; you can find it on Youtube under the name of 'I Want Tomorrow'
> 
> Shout Out: Oh, well – I was humming this song, and suddenly there it is. Enjoy the reading.
> 
> Warnings: Timeline out of whack, slash – Optimus/Harry/Megatron, and a whole lot of Cybertronians lurking about. Blatant disregarding of original series.

 

* * *

_Dawn breaks;_

_There's blue in the sky_

* * *

The dawn has broken. It was clear, and a little crispy air that hung around thir heads like some kind of invisible veil.

It was shaping to be a beautiful day – the blue of the dawning sky was a wonder to look at, after so many months of worry, anger and war.

A black – haired young man inhaled a lungful of the air slowly, savoring the slight sting in his nostrils. Winter would be soon upon them, and the musty scents of departing summer and hesistating autumn were swirling around him - hay and old leaves and ther scent of recent rain.

He was clothed in a simple jeans with frayed edges and sturdy boots with slightly oversized dark blue pullover and the black cloak on his shouldes. His black hair was messy as ever, and slightly damp with the morning dew, indicating he had to be standing here for quite some time.

His face was young but weary, with green eyes behind bottle glasses – at the first sight you would say he was a typical nerd.

But don't let those first impressions deceive you.

This young man – a teen, really – was Harry James Potter – and as of last night, a winner over Voldemort, the Darkest Lord since Grindelwald.

But why didn't he celebreate with other witches and wizards?

Why was he standing here, at the cusp of the dawn, green eyes watching the horizon, as if waiting for something -

* * *

_Your face before me,_

_Though, I don't know, why_

* * *

Green eyes blinked slowly. For some reason, his thought turned to one Ginny Weasley. Strange. He hadn't thought much about the red-haired youngest Weasley, ever since this idiotic was between Dark and Light had begun – he didn't have time, really, and for some reason, the longer he was away frim her, the quieter that beast in his chest was.

Last night, when he came back from slewing the snake bastard – he didn't told them just how he accomplished that feat, citing weariness and pleading for some peace – the head of the Voldemort appeased the masses, and for once, Dumbledore was benevolent enough to let him rest.

Ginny had jumped him, nuzzling her nose in his neck, and instead of accepting her pssessively embracing him, he only hugged her, before prying her away. The beast in his chest was quiet, even when she had tried to kiss him.

Before, he would gladly claim her lush lips and enjoyed the sensation of her body against his, but not now. Not ever.

Not even the scent of her, enticing as it was, did him in.

When he extracted himself from her, she looked at him, with a hurt expression on her face. Strangely, he wasn't moved by it. Usually, he would be apologizing over and over, for hurting her and pleaded for one more chance –

Closing his eyes he let the image of her float in front of his eyes. Yes, she grew up – she was still thin and tomboyish, and the war left some shades in her eyes, but she was still mostly unchanged from the ordeal. She would be a good companion to someone, but not to him.

Thoughts disappearing like tears from the moon…

With ease, he banished the images and memories, associated with one Ginny Weasley back into his mind. The warmth of the sun on his skin called a small smile on his lips, as he thought of them.

His comrades.

His lovers.

His family.

* * *

_Waiting here, as I sit by the stone,_

* * *

"Harry?" She asked hesistantly. He didn't acknowledge her as she timidly approached him. Ginny bit her lip. "Are you – Are you alright?" she queried, almost fearing the answer.

Last night, when he came back, with Voldemort's head in his hand –

He was different.

And she noticed the change.

At first, she attributed it to him being in war – but no war would strip him of his feelings toward her so surely, as if they never existed. Her gut twisted at this possibility. Even a dose of Amortentia, sprayed unobtrusively on her skin, did nothing to ignite his desire for her.

Was that because he knew she had cheated on him with –

No. He couldn't. He would have been angry, if that was the case.

She gulped.

* * *

He was different. So different from that angry and moody youth that Ginny was stumped. It was, as if he had grown up over the course of the was, as if he had returned not a boy, but a full-grown man.

It made Ginny timid and insecure – she had frolicked with boys, she knew how to get them to dance on her tune, so to speak, but this was a man and men were entirely different kettle of fish, so to speak.

"Don't worry about me, Ginerva." She flinched at him calling her name. They always called her Ginny, except the times she had made some stupid mistake, like that diary – and she honestly didn't know it would be so dangerous, to write into one!

But Harry, calling her that, without anger, as if she were some kind of a cordial stranger – it made her flinch and worry. It was as if she meant nothing to him.

"But you are talking… strange." She muttered, looking at the sunrise. "As if  you are an old man."

She hear a rustle of his clothes, as he sighed and moved. "I've changed. You've changed. Did you really think we would be the same?" He asked her evenly, making her gulp.

When she looked at him, he was sitting by the stone, his eyes looking into the sun.

"Um… You changed so much." she admitted. "But we are still together, aren't we?" She asked her voice hopeful.

Her heart dropped as he shook his head.

* * *

"I have a family." He told her. "And I'm sorry, but we are not. Together, I mean."

"W – Why not?" She choked our, her eyes filling with tears. "Am I not good enough?"

Harry sighed. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. "We are simply not – not compatible."

He looked at her. She was clothed in a maroon coloured pullover and knee-length brown skirt, tucked into plaid cloak. Her hair was longer and messy, as she didn't bother to pull it into her customary ponytail. She was tall and slender, still a tomboy.

"Do you have another girl?" She growled out, her brown eyes glinting dangerously as she fished out her wand.

Harry sighed.

* * *

 _'Do I really have to deal with_ _her?'_ He whined in his head making his mates chuckle at his childish antics. _'Hurry up and save me already, guys!'_

 _'Patience, sweetspark,'_ A gruff voice murmured _. 'We are on the way - keep the fort down, and I will reward you… later.'_

Inside, Harry pouted. _'Meanie,'_ He grumbled out. _'How do you know I won't go to him first?_ ' Instantly he felt a bristle from one and a chuckle from another _. 'Now, now, little raven, be patient. We will be there soon, I promise. '_

 _'You'd better, '_ Harry groused. _'Otherwise, I will sic trine and the twins on your afts.'_

* * *

He felt an acute sense of horror from his mates and a muted amusement from the rest of his family. _'What about us?'_ One of them mock-pouted. _'You'd think we are just pieces of scrap metal, what with him igoring us,'_ The other ageed, his mind – voice lamenting, making Harry flush with anger. _''Cade! 'Hide!'_ He yelped back, before he streamed an unconscious slew of curses, making his new family appaled, horrified and amused.

 _'… Is that even anatomically possible?'_ One of the twins asked, snickering. A moment later, Harry heard a yelp – no doubt that certain nameless person had just used their favourite wrench.

* * *

He chuckled, startling the red-haired girl slightly.

"H - Harry?" She asked timidly.

Harry's eyes were now full of mirth, as if he had thought up something particularly funny.

"Yes, Ginerva?" He asked, good-naturedly.

Ginny ignored the use of her name. "How did you – um… Kill Voldemort?" She inquired, instantly sobering her green-eyed companion.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. And even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Ginny gritted her teeth in frustration. "I so would!" She insisted. "I live in wizarding world and there's nothing that I wouldn't believe you."

Harry sighed. "Lay off of it, Gin," He advised her gently.

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Does it have anything about you having a new family?" She asked shrewdly.

* * *

_They came before me,_

_Those men from the Sun_

* * *

_**/FLASHBACK/** _

Harry sighed, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. A week until the Horcrux hunt. Oh, joy. He grumbled inwardly. This summer day was abnormally hot, and almost all of the residents were hidden in their identical-looking houses. From the distance, Harry could hear the television and Dudley playing his Playstation. Aunt Petunia was in her bedroom, complaining about her headache, and Vernon was watching the news.

And Harry was out, on the front yard, weeding the garden.

Life so was not fair. Not for one Harry James Potter.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" A cultured voice asked, making the sweaty boy jerk reflexively for his wand, as he looked up.

"Yeah; who is asking?" Harry asked. A moment later, he berated himself for the dumb question. For all he knew it could be a Death Eater in a disguise – but Harry's Gryffindor side was naive enough to believe that no Death Eater could be polite to a fault. In his general opinion, Death Eaters shot first, and asked questions later.

He looked into those intense blue eyes.

* * *

A cop.

Harry gulped.

_'Oh, crap.'_

* * *

"I am Barricade and I would like to talk with you, boy." The gruff voice of the policeman made Harry fidget.

"Uh… Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The police chuckled. "Primus, no… but it's not that. It's about your family." He looked at the evil ball of heat, known as sun. "And I think both of us could do with someplace with cooler climate than this."

Harry gulped. "Uh… If you say so," He agreed cautiously, making the stern cop smile.

* * *

_Signs from the heavens say,_

_I am T_ _he One_

* * *

The first contact was, to say it mildly… shocking. In span of one day, Harry's entire life and system of beliefs was torn and reassembled upside down.

He got a new family – Starscream was delighted with his little brother, and promised to teach him how to fly properly, First Aid and Ratchet were fussing over him like overgrown mother hens, the Twins were delighted with his stories about pranks and pranking supplies, and both Barricade and Ironhide swore to protect the litltle sweetspark from those Death Chompers, or whatever they were. They even played _Rock Paper Scissors_ for getting the dibs on one snake-face. No one hurt their honorary nephew and got away with it! Sadly, Starscream bonked both on them on their heads and called the dibs as Harry's big brother – which prompted another argument. Bumblebee was just happy he wasn't the youngest anymore… theoretically speaking. If compared in human ages, then Harry was younger than Bumblebee, but if you got the Cybertronian years in the account, Harry had the seniority on the yellow mech. Red Alert was intrigued with _'magic'_ and with so-called _Fidelius._ However, with the recount of Harry's adventures, his CPU almost crashed, because it was illogical to throw one sparkling in such overwhelming amount of danger. No mech was happy with that, and if it weren't for Harry stopping them, both sides of the factions would flatten the magic-wielding squishies like cockroaches.

* * *

The leaders were entirely different story. Since they found out about Starscream's little brother, they were ready to accept the sparkling – the sparkling's subconscious cry was also the reason for the both sides to declare a ceasefire. It was a strange sight – one moment they were clawing all out at each other's throats, and the next, they stiffened – all of them, and then, Starscream morphed in his alf form, zooming away at the breakneck speed, unusual even for a Cybertoronian. All Megatron got from him was that this sparkling was his little brother – the same little brother Starscream had thought deceased, before the war on Cybertron hit full force.

* * *

Nobody knew how, but apparently Nightwing had survived. Allspark be damned, but Starscream wanted his little brother – he still didn't forgive himself for not taking care of his little brother until this day.

The search had stretched for two and half weeks – it seemed that something was muting the signal, and the form of sparkling was nowhere to be seen. It frustrated Starscream something terrible, but luckily, Frenzy got a hit on something, and Barricade was sent to observe. Apparently, the number 4 in Privet Drive, England, was somewhat of an anomaly, because of the high output of energy. Not an electrical one, but other kind. It was not exactly Cybertronian one, but the signs were there.

And Barricade was curious enough to solve the little dilemma. What he got, even he didn't expect.

It was a child - a scrawny, underfed, black – haired teen with the greenest optics he had ever seen.

And in that sweltering heat, Barricade decided – come Pit or high water, he would be there for this little sweetspark.

* * *

When both Optimus and Megatron saw the sparkling, something clicked. It was, as if their sparks were finally complete; and in that single moment, even Megatron, however big of a sourpuss he was, believed the old Terran legends about soulmates. Harry – or Nightwing, as Starscream called him, was their sparkmate.

* * *

Of course, Harry had some trouble believing that, but he was quickly convinced – Ratchet was ectatc at the little one's abilities with repairing machines, and declared Nightwing his apprentice. He and Red Alert almost came to the blows over the issue, until Harry suggested that both of them teach him. Harry had an unusual aptitude for machines, and it showed – not that Dursleys knew about that. But understanding Cybertonian as if it were your spoken and written language – despite of supposedly never speaking or writing in it, convinced Harry completely. It also explained just why didn't the blood wards work efficiently.

* * *

Harry was surprised with their forms, and even pouted at the unfairness of him not having one. Apparently one James and Lily Potter screwed up more than just protecting him. Despite of all that, he was happy to fly either in Starscream or Megatron's cockpit. He even gave the Decepticon leadedr a Spark attack when Megatron was dumb enough to let Harry near his controls – the Wronski feint wasn't for those with bad nerves, and even if Cybertronians didn't have nerves as such, Megatron still claimed that Harry had aged him for at least ten vorns. Optimus had laughed at his brother, but when he saw the manever via the hologram, he very nearly came to kidnapping their little daredevil and locking him in a room for at least three vorns. The twins were suitably impressed – it took someone with real balls to make Megatron scream like a little girl, and Starscream walked around like a proud peacock for a week. First Aid and Ratchet were _not_ amused, and Megatron earned a nice whack from Ratchet's infamous wrench for his stupidity, much to the other Cybertronians' delight. _That_ stunt, the twins swore, will be made immortal in the Hall of Fame – or for Megatron, in Hall of Shame. Nobody wanted to stop Megatron chasing the twin troublemakers – it was easier and more fun to just watch them.

* * *

And their leaders' mating dance around the oblivious Nightwing was also a source of amusement for all the watchers.

Harry was just happy to have his family, unusual as it was, and suddenly, his task of destroying those pieces of slag, as Ratchet named them, was seeing to be much easier than a week before.

**/END FLASH** **BACK/**

* * *

_Now I – I can see your light –_

_The light, that I must follow_

* * *

"Yes." He answered to her bluntly. "They helped me destroy him."

Ginny blinked. "Oh." She breathed. "So why didn't you introduce them to us?" Harry snorted. "And have them being asked, prodded and whined at all all times?" He asked dryly. "No, thanks. Besides, they don't want to have anything with the wizarding world. In their opinion, the wizarding world is pathetically backwards and they wouldn't trust these pit-spawns even if their lived depended on it."

Ginny bristled. "We are not _backwards_ ," She barked out angrily. "We can live longer than Muggles, travel on air, we have cures for almost any imaginable sickness, and if we would have gone to war with the Muggles, _we would win!_ " She almost screamed the last words out. As she finished her tirade, she panted with exertion and her face was flushed red with anger.

* * *

Harry snorted. "As I said, you are backward. True, your cures can best anything currently in Muggle world, but that is only one good point. You can live longer than Muggles, I concur that. As for traveling on air, Muggles are travelling _in space_. Can you say anything like this about wizards? You watch the planets, Muggles are actively researching them with their machines. It won't be long until the day technology would be advanced to such degree the Muggles would not only travel in space, but live on other planets, too. You can kill one with your _Avada Kedavra_ curse. I say Muggles could kill millions – _billions_ even, with one atomic bomb. Besides, if you even went in a war against them, you would have  been overwhelmed. You wand-wavers have pathetic numbers – half a billion at most. There's still five point five billions of Muggles living on this planet, not including the other sentient species."

* * *

With each spoken word, Ginny became paler and paler.

"Face it, Ginny. You've lost." Harry concluded his speech quietly.

The quiet humming interrupted their conversation.

Harry's face brightened. "Is that them?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He replied.

Ginny watched, her mouth agape, as the two of the strangest looking birds landed in fronf of them.

The cockpits of those strange birds opened, and out climbed two men.

"Starscream! Megatron!" Harry called, beaming, before he began to run to them.

The wild – haired man smiled at Harry, before he effortlessly jumped from the wing. Harry almost bowled him with the force of his hug.

* * *

"Oy, slow down, sweetspark," Starscream chuckled, before both of them laughed. Ginny's eyes widened at the man's appearance. Starscream was clothed in black trousers and some kind of military wine red and white jacket that accented his deep red hair and garnet eyes. He had a flawless pale face, and his hands were encased in white gloves. The golden and red epaulettes shone in the sun, makig him fragile like crystal. If Fleur would have seen him, Ginny thought, dazed, Bill wouldn't have a chance in Hell to get her.

The other man jumped on the ground just as gracefully as the red-haired companion. "I should' ve punished you for your stunt, sweetspark," A gruff voice announced, making Ginny shiver with both fear and delight. This man was undoubtedly a leader – clad in similar black trousers, and plum colored jacket with red and black accents with golden epaulettes and wide gold ribbon on his sleeves. His face was stern and a little weathered from the years, but still smooth, colored in the gentlest bronze shades, that contrasted with red eyes and silver hair and eyebrows. In his white gloved hands, he held a black whip.

Both of the men were thaller than Harry, but Megatron practically towered over Starscream, which wasn't tiny by any means.

* * *

Harry blushed at the man's words. "What did I do this time?" he pouted, making Starscream chuckle, and Ginny gape at his playful gesture.

"Oh, I don't know," Megatron began casually. "Sneaked away before either First Aid or Ratchet got their hands on you, making Optimus spazz in process, along with Red Alert and both your uncles" – He purred dangerously, as he strode forward, to the slightly cowering form of the Savior of Wizarding World – "Do you even know how much trouble you will be in, when we got back?"

Harry groaned. "It's _that_ bad?" He turned to smirking Starscream helplessly.

"Yes, it's _that_ bad." A smooth voice interrupted them. Megatron scowled a little, while Harry paled.

* * *

Ginny whirled around. And there he stood, the yummiest male specimen she had ever saw in her life.

"What were you even _thinking,_ sweetspark?" The male growled, as he strode forward, making Harry squeak and back into Megatron.

* * *

He was tall – not as tall as Megatron, but tall enough. He was clad in black trousers, with dark blue and black jacket with gold epaulets. His face was of a man in his prime with deep blue eyes and blueish black hair. The only thing that confused Ginny, was the strange blueish – colored visor connected with earphones with attenaes where the young man's ears should be.

Harry gulped. "O – Optimus..." He stuttered weakly. "Uh… Hi?"

* * *

The man stared at him, dark eyes blazing at the green eyes. "When we'll get home, you know what to expect…" He muttered at Harry's throatily.

Harry groaned.

Megatron smirked. "Are you thinking what I am thinking, little brother?" He questioned now-named Optimus, red eyes glittering deviously. Optimus smirked an unholy smirk.

"Yep. And stop calling me little!" He grumbled back, making Megatron smirk in response.

"Oh Primus, I am doomed," Harry whimpered.

* * *

Ginny blinked.

Then, it hit her.

"Harry… Are you leaving" She asked slowly.

* * *

"Give the femme a reward for stating the obvious," Megatron commented dryly, only to be punished with Harry punching his shoulder.

Harry turned to her, his face serious again. "Yes. I did it – I killed Voldemort. There's nothing in this world for me. I have my family elsewhere. So I am leaving with my family."

Ginny gulped. "But I love you!" She tried again. "And you promised me – "

Megatron stepped forward threateningly. "You dare to blackmail our sweetspark into staying with you, you worthless squishy?" he sneered out.

* * *

Ginny gulped. "His promise is binding," she insisted.

Starscream was not amused. There was this red-haired bint, trying to steal his long – lost brother away from him – "You would want to steal my brother from me?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

"He's not your brother." Ginny blustered. "He's the only son of James and Lily Potter - "

Starscream's eyes widened. And then, he chuckled. "You cunning little sweetspark,"  He said to his brother, affectionately ruffling that wild hair. "And for your information," he turned to the trembling girl, "Harry is not their son. Adopted, yes, but that's all he is. Pit, he isn't even a human!"

Ginny jerked at that revelation. Wide brown eyes looked at the flushed teen between the two leaders.

"Is that true?" She whispered. "Harry, is that true – that you are – are inhuman?"

* * *

Harry ceased his nuzzling into that fragrant blue jacket. "What?" He asked carelessly. "Of course it is. What, you thought that the Power the Dark Lord knew not was love? So sorry, but that wasn't true. Many mothers had died for their children – if I were a human, I would be no exception."He concluded matter-of-factly. "So, the only other reason was, I am not human."

* * *

"S – So what are you?" Ginny whispered, as her hand moved to her wand.

"Leave your wand alone, little girl," Starscream ordered, making Ginny freeze.

 _'So that was why Amortentia didn't have any influence on him,'_ Ginny concluded bitterly.

"He's ours," Optimus told her simply. "And even if he stayed with you, he would have outlived you… by millennias."

* * *

Ginny gulped. "But  the Light needs you, Harry!" She insisted,  desperate now, barely holding her tears in her eyes. Harry shook his head. "I need you!" Ginny told him. "I don't care about your lovers, just come back to me!"

She ignored the stiffening of Optimus'and Megatron's bodies.

Harry glared at her.

"Hell, no." He told her bluntly. "I found my family, and I have my lovers. Why would I want you?" He told her coldly. "Don't think I didn't know about your shenanigans with Dean and Seamus."

* * *

Ginny backed away, horrified.

"You - You knew?" She whispered, horrified.

Calm green eyes stared at her. "Yes, I did. Skywarp was kind enough to look after you, in case the Death Farts would attack you. I thought you'd wait for me; obviously, I was mistaken."

Ginny hung her head.

She was defeated, and she knew it.

* * *

_You – you could thake my life away – so far away –_

_Now, I must leave your spell…_

… _I want tomorrow_

* * *

Harry looked at the defeated girl pityingly. He could have, would have returned back to her – if circumstances were different. If he had been the true son of potters, if he was desperate enough for family and love to accept the leftovers, like a hungry stray dog.

But he was not – he was Nightwing, brother of Starscream, and lover of Megatron and Optimus, protector of the Allspark and honorary nephew to Barricade and Ironhide, and honorary cousin to the twins and Bumblebee… along with being special victim of First Aid and Ratchet.

At first, he hardly accepted his new lot in life – not being human, not having parents he thought he had – but when he did, there was hope and there was tomorrow.

He smiled at the thought of future. Personally, he was done with Wizarding World. He didn't belong there, since the start. He didn't belong with Muggles, that was true. However, he had a luck of finding and belonging to his true family… and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

_**Letter Order of Phoenix, as dictated by Harry** _ _**James Potter now named - ? –** _

_Dear O_ _rder_

_As you have found out by now, undoubtedly from Ginny, I left the Wizarding World. If you ask me why, I have more than enough reasons. I never did belong to this world – James and Lily Potter adopted me – the real Harry Potter was a stillborn, and is buried in Godrics Hollow, along with his parents. The couple found me, and adopted me with an ancient and dark ritual, forcing their DNA and ablities on me. And that was the cause of me survivng the curse. It was not Lily's love – of that was it, then all the babes, protected by their mothers from Avada Kedavra curse, would be alive today. That was also the reason of the blood wards not working as they should, and any other magical anomalies since then._

_I was not magical, since beginning, but the ritual forced the magic onto me. Luckily, both my energy and magic accepted each other, and I managed to exist._

_Last summer, I found the beings, similar to me – or i should say, they found me. They also helped me to destroy the Horcruxes – who knew that plasma cannons or swords work just as good, if not better than Basilisk fang? With them, I found family and later on, lovers. So there0s no reason for me to return back to the world who isn't mine to begin with, but that scorned and praised me for the most ridiculous things they could think up._

_Don't search for me. Don't even try. You won't find us._

_**Ron:** _ _You are a great chess player and good friend – when you are not consumed with jealously. Fame isn't anything it's cracked up to be. I leave you my Firebolt and 2000 Galleons._

_**Hermione:** _ _Think with your own head – authority isn't always right. You were a great friend, and I am happy to know you. Go to trip or two around the world – life isn't only about books work and grades. I leave you 2000 Galleons and my wand._

_**Gred and Forge:** _ _I am happy to know you, and I look forward to your pranks. I leave you 3000 Galleons and Olde Booke Of Prenke The Moste Hilarious by Marauders. Keep it up, guys!_

_**Professor Lupin:** _ _Thank you for your kindness; you've helped me greatly. However, don't let the other people dictate you what you should or shouldn't do. Find some pretty witch and marry her. Oh, and there is also a trust vault for you with 4500 Galleons – and Grimmauld place. Use it well, Moony._

_**Pro** _ _**fessor Snape:** _ _We didn't always see eye to eye, and even if you don't beleve it, I respected you. Thank you for grounding me and your help in locating Horcruxes. I leave you Lily's diaries and 2500 Galleons, along with Lily's cottage._

_**Professor Minerva:** _ _You were strict and fair, but sometimes, you just got to believe the kids. Anyway, I leave you James' Transfiguration diaries and 2000 Galleons._

_**Professor Moody:** _ _Your advice saved my skin more times than i could count. So thanks. I leave you the invisibility cloak, as I trust you to use it well. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_**Tonks:** _ _I leave you Black properties and accept you back into the Noble and Ancient House of Black. I also name you a Head of House of Black. Happy hunting of certain werewolf._

_**Mr Weasley:** _ _Thank you for accepting me in your family. For you, there are books about working of electricity and 2000 Galleons. Once again, thank you._

_**Mrs. Weasley:** _ _Thank you, you made me feel welcome. I leave to you Godric sHollow – don't worry, it's already renovated, and 2000 Galleons. Enjoy._

_**Bill:** _ _I didn't know you too well, but oh, well. 5000 Galleons for you two with Fleur – and do spend some honeymoons – enclosed are tickets for Hawaii, magical section. It's already paid, and the password for portkey is 'Happiness'._

_**Charlie:** _ _I wish I knew more about you. For you, there's some books form Potter Library about dragons, and 2000 Galleons. Do be careful, okay?_

_**Percy:** _ _I don't have anything to say to you, except enjoy your marriage with Penelope. 5000 Galleons and a small cottage on the Isle Sorna._

_**Dumbledore:** _ _Headmaster, it's time for you to retire. I leave you the wand – you know which one – and the Potter Library. Do let Remus use it sometimes. Also, I leave you a lifetime supply of woolen socks._

_**Dobby:** _ _Thanks for the help. One last request from me – help to renovate Grimmauld Place and take care of them, will you?_

_**Ginny:** _ _Grow up a little. The world isn't made of the pink cotton balls and sugar quills. True love isn't gained with help of a love potion. And I owe Wizarding world nothing, If anything, they owe everything to me. I leave you 1000 Galleons, and I use the Life Debt and demand you would never, in any way, shape or form cause harm to me or mine, directly or indirectly._

_**Wizarding World:** _ _I don't owe you nothing. Voldemort is dead. His Horcruxes were destroyed. I warn you now; don't let the prejudices fester, or you will be subjected to even worse Dark Lord then the now deceased Voldemort had been. I, Harry James Potter hereby do leave the Wizarding World with no intention to ever return. So it is said, so more it be._

_Signed: Harry James Potter, now - ? -_

_**/The End/** _


End file.
